There is a growing trend among users of mobile electronic devices (e.g., laptop computers, netbooks, smart phones, personal digital assistants, tablets etc.) to use native applications to access the same content hosted on a company's mobile website, instead of using the mobile website itself. This trend is driven by users' desire for a more user-friendly experience, and access to material without having to search through multiple webpages.
Mobile websites are often difficult to navigate, thereby increasing the click through rate (CTR) required to access certain content on a mobile website. Native applications reduce CTRs by displaying icons to a user that when selected, give the user immediate access to the same content that is hosted on a company website.